He's BaAck
by LilMusicalAuthor
Summary: vry first fanfic! plz read and review! Jess is back dun dun dun. A notallaboutJess fanfic. The first lot of chapters will have him in it and then he will just continue to be a person. New people in town wont come for a while. Luke has a secret he never ne
1. Chapter 1

**He's BaAack…**

**Author's Note: **This is my very first fanfic! Yay me! Bring out the cheerleaders! I welcome criticism, reviews, and _suggestions_ please. I've started to write a few fanfics before (not posted on here though) and then got bored of them cause I couldn't think of any ideas and then just stopped writing. So please suggest ideas so I don't end up stopping in the middle of a cliffhanger (which I still have people mad at me for). Oh, and I might not have the lines all worked out but I heard somewhere that they need to be double spaced so I really don't know how it's gonna look.

**Summary: **This story takes place around season six. Jess is back in town and has changed a lot. And he has a little surprise (Which I'm not telling you even thought you could probably guess if you tried. And no, he's not still in love with Rory. He happily lives with his girlfriend he loves in New York.) Yeah, so Jess is a little more mature even thought he is still basically the same. And Luke and Lorilai are already married, have a five month old baby girl named Ainslie, and live in the Twickim (or however you spell it) House.

**Rating:** PG-13. I don't think my young twisted mind can come up with anything worse than what a thirteen year old can handle.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in this except what I make up in my pretty little head. If I did, the show would have been in ruins by the third episode.

"So," Lorilai said for the fifth time. She was avoiding what she had to tell her daughter. She hated telling people stuff they didn't want to hear; unless it was Michelle, of course.

"So," Rory repeated yet again. They had been going back and forth like this for over a minute and Logan was waiting to take her out to Luke's. Rory was starting to worry that something was wrong. The last time they had done this was when Lorilai thought she was pregnant. Rory also knew that her mother hated Logan. Rory knew it, Logan knew it, hell, even Luke knew it and he was pretty clueless on most things. She considered the fact that Lorilai was just trying to keep them from going out, but quickly brushed the thought out of her mind. It's not that she didn't think her mother would do something like that; no, she knew for a fact that she would if she was bored enough. Rory knew that if that were the mater then Lorilai would have come up with something else to say. Plus, she saw nervousness in her eyes.

"Can I see you in the kitchen for a minute, Mom?" Rory had a feeling part of why Lorilai was so nervous was because Logan was in the room.

"Good idea!" exclaimed Lorilai with a sense of relief. She knew that it would probably be easier to tell her daughter that the evil boy who broke her heart was back in town with out her boyfriend standing in the same room. Once they were in the kitchen they both spoke at once, "Mom are you pregnant?" Rory asked at the exact moment that Lorilai said "He's back!" "What?" they asked in unison. "Who?" Rory said as Lorilai shouted "No!"

"Ok," started Rory, glad to be talking by herself again. "Who's back?"

"Jess."

"Oh," Rory responded in obvious disappointment. "Why?" was all she could think of to say. She didn't really know how she felt about having him back. Angry? No. She somehow wasn't angry at him anymore. She understood that he had problems with commitment or whatever and she had finally accepted who he was. Hatred? He had walked out on her many times and then told her he loved her, the words that she had been waiting the longest time to hear come off his lips, and then, once again, he was gone. Then he came back yet _again _and asked her drop everything she had going in her life to go away with him. But no, she did not hate him. Love? No. She was in love with Logan and knew that she didn't have feelings like that for Jess anymore. She had missed him. She had actually longed to have him come back. Not so that they could get back together. So that she could be friends with him. She missed him telling her what books were good. And what music was good. With Dean, she had had a student-teacher thing going on. Exactly what Jess had said. With Logan, she didn't even try. To him, books were just a lot of pieces of paper with words written on them. It was just something that the girl he loved was in to. But with Jess, they had real chemistry. He had loved the same things she had like no one else she knew. She missed being able to talk to someone about a really good book she had just finished or a really good band that she had just discovered. She missed telling someone about a book and having them be really interested. Logan tried; he really did, but it just wasn't his thing. Suddenly, Rory felt glad that Jess was back. She was actually excited to se him.

"Well," Lorilai began answering Rory's almost forgotten question, "with Lane being on tour again, and not having anybody to help him with the diner, Luke thought it would be a good time for him to come up and spend some time together."

"How long has he been here?"

"About… two weeks," she finished the last part much faster than she usually talks which they all thought was impossible.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Well you just got back into school and, even though I don't have much experience in it, I'm sure that it was pretty difficult and I basically didn't want anything to mess up you being back at school." Lorilai was utterly surprised at how Rory was taking thee news about Jess. She didn't think that she would break down or anything but she definitely didn't expect this.

After a couple more minutes of talking Rory headed back out to where Logan had been waiting, probably starving.

"Ok, let's go," Rory said as she grabbed her jacket and headed out the door followed by a slightly confused Logan.


	2. The New Jess

**Author's Note: Ok so sorry it took so long to post the next one but I was just waiting to see if anyone else was going to review… but I guess not… Oh well. Thanks to that one person who reviewed! And thanks for telling me about the whole name spelling thing. That really pisses my friend off too. And I didn't know how to spell Sookie Cesar's name so if it's wrong I'll fix it as long as you tell me how to spell it and how to fix it because I don't really have much experience with these things. And this chapter might seem cheesy but that's because I'm just writing whatever comes into my pretty little head so please just go with it.**

"So what was that all about?" Logan asked as they walked out of the house together and headed towards Luke's.

"Well, you know Luke? Well, he has a nephew, and he's back in town," Rory answered, hoping he would leave it at that.

"Oh, you said he was back. Did he grow up here?" Logan asked not sure weather to assume that there was something Rory wasn't telling him. One part of him wanted to believe that there was something wrong; otherwise her mother wouldn't have made such a big deal out of it. The other part of him knew that whatever it was couldn't have been that bad because his girlfriend was nearly skipping!

"Well, when we were eighteen, he moved into town to stay with Luke. He grew up in New York and was causing trouble or hanging out with the wrong people or something."

"So he's your age?" Logan felt a little bad interrogating Rory like that, but he wanted to get as much information as possible before they got to the diner. And they were almost at the diner. He didn't want to walk in and find out that he was some kind of stalker or serial killer.

"Yeah. He was kind of the bad kid type." Rory said, suddenly wanting to talk about him more. At that moment they reached the diner and she decided that it would be better actually talk _to _him instead of about him.

Jess had been back in town for almost two weeks and still, Taylor was giving him dirty looks. He hadn't done anything wrong or even tried to. He just wanted to make as little amount of enemies as he could. The only reason he was here was because Luke said he had needed the help with Lane being on another tour and Cesar being gone a lot for some reason. Plus, he had meant to get together with Luke a lot sooner. They hadn't talked a lot since Liz's wedding and they had really gotten close then.

When he ad first gotten in town, people had been shocked and didn't know why he came back. He had talked to Luke before he came so Luke knew that he just wanted to help out; but everyone else… didn't exactly like the idea. Actually, most people spit coffee at him. Apparently Luke didn't want to make a big deal about him coming back so he didn't tell anyone. Even Lorelai. Jess kind of figured that out when she first saw him because she was so shocked she spit her coffee out. And he could swear it was aimed because it hit him right in the face. After that it pretty much became a regular thing; having people spit coffee at him. Gypsy did, Sookie did, and Taylor and Dean did. Actually Dean chocked on his coffee. And Taylor's coffee came out of his nose. That was definitely a Kodak moment.

Not much had changed in the tiny town of Stars Hollow. Lorelai and Luke are getting married now, but Jess and seen that coming for a while. Everybody did actually. But besides that, it was still the quaint, quiet little hell hole that he remembered. It was weird at first; him being in such a small town after living in New York for some years, but he got used to it.

Unlike the small town that remained the same, Jess had changed a lot. He bought an apartment that wasn't hole and rat infested. It actually was pretty nice compared to what he was used to living in. It had a bedroom and a bathroom and even a kitchen! Luke was rather impressed when he told him but, of course, he could afford to live in a nice apartment now that he had a nice job. He worked for a music magazine writing articles on garage bands. He liked his life now. He had dated some before his recent girlfriend. Nothing really serious but no fling-type non-relationships either. He really liked his recent girlfriend but she got a job somewhere in Florida and moved. He hadn't been totally heartbroken but he still kind of missed her.

He had a lot of friends in New York too. And surprise, surprise, they weren't drug addicts. His friends were cool. Most of them had come from families like his and had worked their way up. He actually felt comfortable around his friends. His best friend, Slim, had grown up with an abusive step-father and ran away to live on her own when she was seventeen. They were really close. Jess was one of the very few people who knew her real name. Everybody just called her Slim, which was a very suitable nickname for her because she was anorexicly skinny even though she ate more than all the rest of Jess' friends put together, and they ate a lot.

Once Jess was done clearing off the last of the tables, he picked up his Steven King novel. He had never really been into that kind of stuff but Slim had got him hooked. They were pretty good. The one sucky thing about King was that he could go on about one thing, _one little, tiny thing_ for pages and pages and pages. That was why all of his books were like ninety thousand pages. So okay, that's a little bit of an exaggeration but you would understand if you ever tried reading one. That was one thing he really liked about Slim; they had the same taste in books, music, and movies, but they had had different experiences with them. Like, he could introduce her to one of his all-time favorite bands and she would love it. The same thing went the other way.

Just as he finally got past about twenty pages about a storage room in the book he was reading, someone walked in the door. Jess didn't notice since he had "accidentally" broke the little bell thingy above the door when a group of little kids kept running in and out of the diner. In his perspective, the kids got off lucky; Jess could have broken them instead.

The second Rory walked in the door of the empty diner, she spotted Jess. He was sitting on the counter, reading a book that looked to be about six hundred pages long. She smiled when she saw how into the book he was. He didn't even notice them walk into the diner. Just as she remembered him.

"Hey, James Dean," she said causing him to jump and throw his book up in the air. "Geez, what's wrong with you?" she managed to get out in between laughs. He looked so funny; trying to catch his breath, still in the exact spot where he had fallen off the counter.

"What the hell did you do that for?" he yelled, picking himself up. Rory could tell that he wasn't really mad. He was just surprised to see her.

"Nice to see you too."

In the diner, Rory and Jess had talked a little but mostly he just read because he could tell that Rory was on a date he knew that they would have time to catch up because, unless the world decided to rotate backwards on its axis, Rory Gilmore would for sure be there first thing in the morning.

On the walk back to Rory's house, she could tell there was something wrong with Logan. He was acting really quiet.

"What's wrong?"

"So what was that all about?" he asked, referring to the chemistry between Rory and Jess. "Did something go on between the two of you that you just _forgot_ _to_ _mention_ to me?"

"What are you talking about? You mean? With Jess? Oh Logan, no. There's nothing, truly and absolutely nothing, going on between us. We're just friends. You know, we have the same taste in books and stuff.

"You mean he can read?" he replied bitterly.

Rory didn't understand. There were only two explanations she could think of and they both seemed totally not Logan. If it were Dean, Rory would know exactly what was wrong. When Dean acted this way he was either jealous or he felt threatened but Logan wasn't the kind of person that would get that way. There was that one time at Finn's party where he got jealous, but she had never seen Logan feel threatened. As they reached her house, he gave her a quick kiss, said goodbye and left, while Rory walked up the steps and convinced herself that it was nothing.

"Mom!" she yelled in whisper form, sure that the baby was asleep.

"Hey kiddo! So how did it go?" she asked quickly in the same whisper yell that Rory had used.

"It went great." As they walked into Rory's room and shut the door they both started talking normally and while the finally started to catch up for the first time since Rory had been home after the long first month of being back at school

**Another Author's Note: So I'm guessing you caught the whole baby thing and, while writing this, I realized there a bunch of stuff that I forgot to put in the summary because the summary thing can only be so long and I don't know how to edit the chapter one so I'll write a summary now.**

**Summary: Jess is back in town (as if you already hadn't noticed). Luke and Lorelai are married and have a baby girl (hence the talking in whispers) named Anastasia. Jess is staying at Luke's old "apartment" because Luke now lives with Lorelai. **

**So that's all I can think of right now so if I remember anything else I'll add it. Sorry for the inconvenience!**


End file.
